Across the Oceans
by MistressMizu
Summary: What if someone you met wasn't who you thought they were? Misleadings lead to romance and a bond that can't be broken. When Pirates attack! S
1. Chapter 1

Okay. First of all, to all my readers, I'm sorry that I haven't updated or written anything in a long time. This is my newest story that will replace My Will. It will basically be the same idea, although I don't think I was at the main point of the plot yet, which is a good thing. I think conversation and what-not will be lightened up within the next chapter, so you're not reading anything that's too Jane Austen-esque.

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Cardcaptor Sakura or anything related! I'm only a fan. -sniff-

* * *

**

Sunlight shown through the windows of a large mansion, the light cascading down a grand staircase into an anteroom, then a foyer. Some shadows climbed up the staircase, creeping down the hallways everywhere but the spots dimly lit by oil lamps.

A large wooden door embossed with a large branching tree and falling petals opened. A head peeped over the side, peering out down the vast expanse before it. Seeing nothing, the figure emerged from its room, tip-toeing into the light. A long, flowing white gown swayed with the movement, a soft glow on the girl. Her short auburn hair glimmered, as did her deep green eyes. Where she was sneaking off to was only known to her; a place she frequently went to in order to rendezvous.

She stepped lightly down the staircase, avoiding spots she knew, after much traversing, would squeak. After reaching the bottom she once again scanned her surroundings before quietly opening the door and slipping out. Once free she ran through the yard off to a distance where she and a certain someone frequently met. The closer to the grove, the slower she went, finally coming to a walk. Picking up her dress she maneuvered herself along some debris on the ground.

"Good day," a voice greeted. The girl looked up, surprise evident on her face as she let out a small "hoe." "I suppose you weren't expecting someone here."

The girl stood, her mouth agape and looked at the man sitting in the grove. "No, I—I wasn't. Only the company of my friend, Tomoyo." She leaned against a tree, dropping the fabric of her dress. She looked away in puzzlement.

The man sitting there wasn't in formal dress, but casual as hers, his jacket lying sloppily on the ground, revealing his white undercoat and suspenders. His hair was short and tousled—not like that of proper folk. His eyes had a certain curious intensity to them as they stared at her. They didn't miss the look on the girl's face as she glanced the other way. He chuckled, "Tomoyo asked I come here to send her apologies. She wasn't feeling well this morning and didn't want to worry you. She also requests you don't come to see her."

The girl looked at him once more, the fog around her head clearing. "Ah. And may I ask how you know Tomoyo?"

His smile broadened. "I'm the son of a dear friend of her father's, come overseas to visit. I lived here once as a child and have known the dear girl for quite some time. I only wish she and I were as good of friends as you and she. I'm curious… No, no. I don't wish to be rude to my lady." He looked away, as if something else had caught his immediate attention.

The girl kept quiet for a moment, the information sinking in. She felt herself sit down with him, knowing his company was harmless. Very slowly, tentatively she spoke, "May I, perhaps, know the name of this gracious young lord?"

A tinge of pink colored his cheeks. "Of course. My apologies. I'm Syaoran, Li Syaoran. And you are, my lady? We must have a proper introduction," he said, taking her hand before kissing it rather gently, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I'm Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura, daughter of the Commander Fujitaka." She smiled graciously, her green eyes shimmering.

_This is the one_, Syaoran thought. _Now how do I get her?_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter isn't particularly long, but it will have to do for now. I'm not exactly in the long-chapter-writing mood…. But thanks for reading, and I hope you all like this one!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or anything related. I'm only a poor fan…

* * *

**

"Sakura? Sakura dear? It's lunch time!" a voice called up the staircase. When no response came, the maid sighed. "That girl disappearing again. No doubt an influence from that trouble-making friend of hers."

"Did I hear you calling names at my dear Tomoyo?"

The old maid looked up, startled, her breath caught in her throat. "I'm so sorry, milord. I didn't mean fer it that way."

The man smirked, his dark eyes glinting at something. He ran a hand thru his dark hair. "Don't let me catch you saying such things again. I'm hurt that you can say such things about the dare girl. She's as sweet as candy, you know."

"Aye, and I see the way you look after the girl, too." She eyed him knowingly and chuckled at his blush. "You can't hide it. I'm sure everyone knows of it but she and the young Lady. A dense pair, those two. But don't get me wrong, I know best about the ways of the heart! If you need any consoling, Auntie Momo is always there." She winked and bustled off toward the kitchen. "Oh! And Touya, could you please go and find your sister? She'll miss her lunch again…"

"Yes, yes Auntie Momo. Of course I wouldn't want the brat to miss her meal again either." He sighed once more and rolled his eyes at the thought of his sister. She always did this, and only recently had he found where she spent her days. That alone was by pure chance.

He and Yukito had been out horseback riding through the property when they heard voices coming from a small wooded area. As they rode closer to the voices they became more discernable as that of Sakura and Tomoyo.

Getting off the horses, he and Yukito had spied on them in their small grove, having a tea party and talking about some of the things girls their age would talk about. Handsome men, handsome women, matchmaking and the sorts. Nothing interesting but at least he knew how Sakura was spending her days—she'd always insisted to keep it a secret for some reason.

Touya left the house in search of his beloved sister, ignoring the thought of seeing Tomoyo again. He was on a mission, she was only a bonus.

As he got closer however, he sensed something was up. Ignoring his intuition he waltzed into the grove to see Sakura not with the girl he'd expected, but a man. "Sakura! What are you doing! You know better than to talk to strangers!" He grabbed her arm, yanking her to her feet.

"He's not a stranger! He's a friend of Tomoyo's!" She protested.

Syaoran stood, deeply troubled by this man's use of brute strength on Sakura. "Let go of her."

Touya glared at him. "She's my sister, I'll do what I want. Is what she said true?"

Syaoran's eyes widened. _So this is the hard-ass Kinomoto Touya… I'll have to get on his good side._ "Yes. My father is a friend of her father's. I lived here as a boy in the house on Old Man's Hill, near Daidouji's."

Touya being the taller one stared down at Syaoran long and hard. "You're that brat…"

Syaoran looked incredulous. "Excuse me?"

"You're the brat that taught Sakura how to curse."

Sakura blushed at the memory of her punishment for cursing after repeating choice phrases she learned from a little boy not much older than herself. "That was you?"

The fierce amber eyes lost their intensity at the mention of it. "Is that how I'm remembered around here?"

Sakura spoke up again first. "After ten lashings and a taste of that soap, of course! It was awful!" She made a look of disgust.

Syaoran smiled apologetically and bowed. "I'm so sorry. I had no control of myself back then."

Touya let out a "humph" and pulled Sakura to him. "It's fine. Get back to wherever you belong. Sakura has to come home for lunch." Sakura whined and Touya looked at her. "You have to; Auntie Momo will be upset with you if you skip again."

"Find, I'll go," she pouted. Looking at Syaoran she waved with her free hand. "Bye Syaoran. I hope I see you again. It was nice meeting you…again."

He smiled, "You too."

Touya rolled his eyes and pulled Sakura back home.

…………………………….

"Oh dearie, there you are! I've been so worried!" She took Sakura's face in her hands and looked at Touya. "Where ever did you find her?"

He glanced at Sakura, then back up at Momo. "Just out toward Tomoyo's. They were having a lovely conversation and I'm sorry I had to break it up."

_What's he doing? I was with a **boy**! And we were still on **our** property!_ Those green eyes looked up at her brother's brown ones in disbelief.

"Is that right…? Well go on and seat yourselves! Ya ain't got all day." Auntie Momo practically ran back into the kitchen.

Sensing his sister's questioning thoughts, Touya winked and put a finger over his lips. _I won't tell,_ it said. Sakura silently thanked him, already anticipating what Auntie Momo would say if she found out. The siblings then sat down in the dining room, both smiling at the sight of their parents.

"Good afternoon Touya, Sakura. You've both been behaving yourselves, I trust?" Their father Fujitaka smiled at them as he spoke.

"Oh yes Father. But it's unusual to have you both here for lunch! What's the occasion?" Sakura beamed just as well.

"None just yet. Your father was only able to get away from his post for the day and we decided to surprise you. Isn't that just pleasant? We're also expecting some company after lunch…" Nadeshiko looked toward Fujitaka as if asking for help explaining.

"Company? It wouldn't by chance be the Li family, would it?" Touya asked, a hint of loathing in his voice.

Fujitaka stumbled for words, wondering how his son had known. "Yes I suppose you're right. It is the Li family."

"What about those accursed--" but Auntie Momo was cut off as she spoke, walking with the first tray of food.

"Momo I'll have no such bad-mouthing or gossiping in my house," Fujitaka said, his order strong and concise.

She nodded in apology, set the tray on the table, uncovered it and then said, "I'm sorry milord. Here's my special roast ham. I'll go get the beans and vegetables." Momo quickly scuttled out and back to the kitchen.

An awkward silence ensued until Sakura broke it. "What was Auntie Momo about to say?"

"Nothing dear, don't think on it," Nadeshiko assured her.

Sakura frowned, as did Touya, both trying to turn it over in thought. As they did so, Momo briskly walked back into the room to set down the remaining trays of food. "Eat up dearies and enjoy."

The family thanked her in unison, said a small prayer of thanks, put their napkins in their laps and began grabbing food. The meal was eaten in a queer silence except for a few rare moments. As if the guests knew when the family was finished there was a knock at the front door, to which a butler promptly answered.

"I s'pose that's them now. Off with ye all so I can clean up this mess," Momo said, making a shooing motion with her hands. As instructed the family rose, all going to the anteroom to greet their guests.


	3. Chapter 3

:D Thanks for the reviews! As a reward, a third chapter already! I wonder if I'll get serious into writing again… I hope so! Maybe I can get back into my old story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS… I'm just a fan….

* * *

**

"Lady Yelan, how nice to see you! You're looking rather well. And Shen, the same to you. My, my! Is that Syaoran?" Nadeshiko greeted them all happily, approaching Syaoran with open arms, to which he awkwardly embraced. "You've grown up so much. So strong, too. I hope your parents don't put you through too much?"

"No Ma'am, they treat me well. Any hardships I endure are my own fault and my own to deal with." Nadeshiko gave a pleased smile at this.

"Do come in, we wouldn't want to keep you at the door all day," Fujitaka said in his most welcoming way. As instructed the family entered and was taken to a sitting room off the side of the mansion. "Please make yourselves comfortable. There will be tea and pastries shortly."

Touya glared at the family, noticing something out of place. If his memory serves him correctly, there were four older daughters… "Excuse me, but lord Shen, did you not also have four daughters?"

As if the younger man's comment had been a joke, Shen began laughing. Touya grumbled something incoherent to this which Shen ignored. "Yes my boy, I do. They are no longer my responsibility though. They're all married, just as you should be."

The drabble went on from there, none of it really capturing the two youngests' interests. Sakura and Syaoran spent the majority of the time secretly staring at one another, occasionally catching glimpses at the others' staring eyes.

……………

Sakura wondered where Syaoran and his family had been all these years. She hadn't been paying any attention to their parents' conversation, almost wishing she had. Syaoran was so captivating though. The way he looked at her… She thought she'd go mad. It was mostly his eyes; they told so much, but held so many secrets, too. Almost like a secret yearning, a need, a desire. Surely not for her? After all, they'd only just met again for the first time in years. But had she not been looking at him in that way too? It was silly though; what girl _wouldn't_ look at him like that? He was absolutely handsome with those piercing fiery eyes and tousled hair. She could even tell earlier through his light clothing that he was muscular. More so that some of the men she saw working under her father in the army.

_What are you thinking Sakura? You hardly know him. He made you get punished as a child. You've always held that against him._ Sakura shook her head to empty it of the controversial thoughts.

Meanwhile Syaoran was in a similar state of mind. He kept looking Sakura over, wondering what it would feel like to touch her supple skin, caress her cheek, run his hands through her soft hair, to kiss her rosy lips… She was much prettier than he had expected; she was very plain as a child, he remembered, so how had she changed so much? Tomoyo warned him too, he just hadn't been expecting _this_. She was more than just pretty or beautiful… He couldn't let himself get attached.

No…she was…prey. Nothing more. No emotions. He couldn't let himself get too serious.

……………..

Touya took some liberties to watch his sister and Syaoran from time to time while he and their parents spoke. Their stares the two had been sending one another did not go unnoticed by Touya's scrutinizing gaze. _She can't like that brat! He's too old for her, and he's a bad influence. Doesn't she know that? His stature is no where near ours. He's not good enough for her._ Touya glared at Syaoran.

Fujitaka looked at hi son as conversation once again was about him. "Touya? Something bothering you?"

"No sir, nothing. May I excuse myself?"

Fujitaka looked worriedly at him. "You may. Sakura, Syaoran? Would you two like to go now too?"

"If it wouldn't bother you,"—"Yes please," Syaoran and Sakura said simultaneously.

Fujitaka smiled and turned to talk once again to his guests after their children were gone.

………………

"Would you like to walk through the garden with me?" Sakura looked hopefully up into Syaoran's eyes, her hands clasped behind her back as she swayed from side to side.

Syaoran couldn't help but smile as he watched her. "Sure. I bet it's beautiful at this time of year."

Sakura's face brightened more, if it were even possible. "Yeah! I spend a lot of time pruning the flowers and stuff, so you can be assured it's perfect."

Syaoran chuckled. "I didn't think you'd be the kind of girl that gets dirty. I hope you have good taste." He followed her into the garden and closed his eyes when told, letting her lead him to who-knows-where.

"Okay you can open them now," she quietly said, anticipation evident in her voice. His eyes promptly opened, taking in his surroundings.

It was like Eden. A personal Eden with large thick trees everywhere, and instead of brush around them there were large areas of coppice, incorporated with flowers of all sorts. The garden was lush and clearly well taken care of. A few walking paths cut through with sitting benches near the prettiest regions. In the center of the garden was a large and very old cherry tree. Unfortunately it wasn't in season to blossom and stood bare, sticking out from the rest of the garden.

"It's gorgeous," Syaoran finally breathed out. He could stay here all day long just to think, read, relax. A gentle giggling next to him broke him from his reverie. "But one thing you could work on…"

"Hm? What's that? I'm open to any suggestions."

He paused, looking over the lone cherry tree. "You could add something over there," he pointed to the tree, "like, say, some peonies or sweet peas. Maybe even carnations or lilies."

Sakura contemplated this for a moment. "I've already got an area dedicated to Tomoyo with magnolia trees…and for mom, dad, Touya… You can have one too," she said with a smile on her face. "What's your favorite flower?"

Syaoran blushed a little and looked the other way. "It may seem kind of feminine, but I like peonies."

"What's so feminine about that? It's okay for a man to like flowers." Sakura walked toward her cherry tree, putting a gentle hand on it and gazed up longingly into its empty branches. "This tree has been here for a long time. We used to play under it. Do you remember? It was your favorite; you'd always tell me how pretty it is."

He sighed and pulled her close to him, leaning his head near to hers. He felt her confusion and her slow pull away from his grasp, only making him hold her tighter. He whispered in her ear, "It was never as pretty as you are now Sakura. I do remember, and I wish we'd spent as much time together as I did with Tomoyo. Maybe then I would know you better, or understand you the way Tomoyo does." He inhaled and rubbed the top of her head playfully. "I'd be honored if you added something to your garden for me." Smiling down at her he let go and then turned away, walking back to the house.

_What…just happened?_ Sakura's mind was going crazy. What just happened was completely unacceptable.

_Why did I do that? Couldn't I help myself?_ He sighed and looked up through the tree tops. _But she looked so sad… It's like her emotions are infectious._

…………………

Touya let go of the branches he was holding back. _That little brat. He really is trying to steal my sister._ He scowled, his dark brows coming close together and his eyes glowing with a protective ferociousness. "Mother and Father would only let him pursue her. I can't tell them."

The young Kinomoto thought for a little bit. _Ah yes… Set them up and then sabotage._

…………………

"It's getting late. I'm afraid it's time for us to take our leave. We must make it back in time for dinner with the Daidouji's," Shen stood up and explained, fixing his lapel.

"It's alright. I'm glad we could visit. Perhaps you could have dinner with us here tomorrow evening?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Sounds wonderful. What hour should we arrive?"

"I think five sounds nice, don't you think Nadeshiko?" Fujitaka asked.

"Perfect. We'll see you at five." Nadeshiko smiled at her guests.

Sakura hesitated before deciding to speak. "Is it alright if I take Syaoran with me to town tomorrow?" Her hopeful face looked more determined when she saw Shen and Yelan exchange looks. "Please?"

Yelan smiled almost knowingly. "Of course, as long as he wants to. You needn't ask us. He's a grown man who makes his own decisions."

Sakura beamed. "Thanks so much!" She bowed to them and then looked at Syaoran. He had an almost mocking grin on his face but she ignored it. "You won't need to dress that way tomorrow unless you want to…"

"We'll see," was all he said to her. "Thanks for having us," he bowed to the Kinomoto's, as did his parents. They all said their good byes and then the Li's left.

"Now Miss Sakura, what on earth was that 'bout?" Auntie Momo gave her a questioning look, took a side glance at Fujitaka and Nadeshiko, then back at the girl.

"You shouldn't worry about it Auntie Momo," Touya told her before wandering off, an irritated look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Touya woke up that morning with an extra burst of energy. Today was the day his sister was going out with that brat and he was going to make sure nothing happened between them. He dressed as quickly as possible, grabbed some bread from the kitchen and made his way to the stables.

"Hoe?" Touya turned abruptly to the sound of his sister's voice. She was in her casual riding clothes and looked more like a tomboy than normal. She was staring at him with those big green eyes of hers as if wondering why he were there. As if to prove his thoughts she asked, "Touya, what are you doing here? I thought…"

"You thought what?" He put the saddle on his horse and began adjusting the straps.

"Well, um, just that you would still be asleep…" She went to her own horse's stable and scratched her muzzle, initiating a loud bray from her horse.

"Does it bother you that I'm not?" His gruff voice made her jump a little.

"No. I was only curious," she said a little defensively, preparing her horse as well.

"I'm going out to town today too." He hooked one foot into the stirrup and swung himself a top his horse. His horse swung his head to the side and neighed. Touya patted its head soothingly and tried to bring it forward out of the stable. Sakura watched as her brother rose a way and wondered if Yukito would be going with him.

"Yukito…" Sakura sighed, remembering how wonderful he had looked when he visited a few days before.

Her horse neighed, snapping her out of her reverie. Sakura got on her horse the same way Touya had, but with less finesse. "Come on Hikari! Let's go see Syaoran!"

………..

"So how much are you going to ask for?"

A man chuckled heartily. "How much would you? The man's wealthy."

"A good $3,000 I s'pose."

"Then I'll ask for 4,000."

………..

"Sakura, there you are!" She smiled and hopped off Hikari, then tied her up at a post. "Where are we shopping today?" Syaoran began walking in pace by her side.

"First the flower shop. My friend runs it and he'll give me anything I need."

"Does that mean we're looking for seeds?" He suddenly had an irritated look on his face, his eyes shifted directions.

"Peony seeds!" She briskly entered yelling, "Yamazaki!"

The harsh pounding of rushing footsteps could be heard before a young man looking to be in his early twenties, the same age as Sakura, appeared from inside a small hallway. "Sakura! Are you adding to your garden _already_?"

She laughed it off while scratching her head. "Yeah… This time I'm putting in peonies. Do you have any seeds?"

He seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Peonies, like the flower that is said to be a symbol of love, or new beginnings?"

"Yamazaki-i!" A screeching voice was heard before a flying object came through the hallway and nailed the poor young man in the head.

"Sorry, sorry! Yeah I have some, but it's only a small pouch." He frowned, thinking she'd probably want more than that.

"Okay! I'll take them!"

The entire time Syaoran stood beside her completely dumbfounded.

When the two left the shop neither could help looking at the other, admiring each other's assets. Syaoran wondered where Sakura kept outfits like the one she was wearing, and her other clothes for that matter. Someone like her must have had a large variety of clothing to choose from.

Sakura on the other hand wondered why Syaoran would bring a riding outfit to visit when it would only be such a short time.

"Ne, Saku."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to find some new clothes? Anything you want, I'll buy it for you. Maybe you can come back home with us and stay for awhile. It'd be nice to have those clothes with you." _I hope that sounds like a good excuse._

"No thanks. I don't think dad would let me."

………..

"Thank god! Good girl Saku! The guy's a creep…" Touya kept his voice down low, spying from as far as he could get and still hear.

………..

Dinner that night went unusually well, Touya and Syaoran glaring but no harsh words being spat across the table. The adults talked endlessly, as if they hadn't seen one another just yesterday, still having an infinite source of dinner topics.

When the Li's had left the Kinomoto family decided on an early night of sleep. Sakura was going to be well energized for her day of gardening. Touya was going to help and then have a date with Yukito, while Mr. and Mrs. Kinomoto would be working diligently at their posts. Auntie Momo followed Sakura up and helped her get read for bed, an excuse to lecture her about lessons in love. Very soon the house was silent, all lights out and absolutely no movement anywhere.

In the middle of the night, this all changed. Three figures quietly opened a window and snuck in, making their way up the grand staircase. The three slithered down the main hallway until one noticed an embossment in a door—the cherry tree. It was _her_ room. Just as quietly as they had slipped into the house, they crept into her room. Sakura was sprawled across her bed in deep slumber, giving the men the perfect opportunity. Without even time to wake up, a cloth was put over her mouth, a confirmation she was knocked out.

Two figured stormed her room grabbing suitcases and filling them with under garments, dresses, and any kind of clothing they could find. She may have been captured, but they sure as hell would treat her humanely.

One figure swooped her into its arms, still draped in the bed sheets, while the others carried suit cases and made sure the escape was perfect.

Unfortunately no one heard them enter or leave, meaning the search for Sakura wouldn't begin until morning.

………..

"Uhnn…" Sakura's face scrunched together, a hand going to her head. _Why do I have this headache?_ She opened her eyes, trying to focus on what was wrong. _This isn't my room… Where am I?_ Panic began to strike Sakura. _Oh no! I've been kidnapped! Or, or…_ She couldn't even think of the possibilities.

"Good morning."

Sakura's eyes tried focusing in on the male that had spoken. _That skin, that hair…those eyes!_ "Syaoran!" she felt the blood pulse to her brain and then the unwelcome pain again.

His eyes narrowed, a scowl forming on his face as if it were the most natural thing. "Don't call me that. It's Li to you."

She searched his eyes, feeling her body move against the backboard in fear. He was terrifying, brutish and vile. How had he hidden this nature so well? He came closer to her, a smirk growing on his lips. "Don't come any closer!"

"Haha! Or what? You can't hurt me." His grin grew and he crawled on top of the bed like a feline stalking its prey. When he saw the fearful tears staining her face he felt a small bit of remorse, but it vanished when he remembered his duties. His hand reached out and trailed up her leg, feeling the shivers coming from her body. She made small noises, eliciting a groan of pleasure from her captor. He let his hand travel up her body, the silky cool fabric of her nightgown being a perfect catalyst. His finger went lightly up her stomach, chest, and finally all that was beneath his palm was her skin as he cupped her cheek. He spoke in a low, gruff voice, "You're mine now, and I don't give a damn what you say. You aren't getting away from me until the ransom's paid. That's if it gets here in time." He snickered, leaning in to her. She tried flinching away but his hand gripped her harder. "You can't escape," he whispered, his breath caressing her skin. He tilted her head up and began trailing his lips down her neck teasingly, stopping at the crook of her neck and kisses it. Unable to control himself he began suckling there on her pulse; her breath quickened and her tears stopped flowing. He was working harder, father until—

A knock at the door interrupted the moment before it opened. "Sir, the ransom's been posted." The man seemed unfazed at the scene before him, after all, he'd walked in on this a lot before.

"Hn." That was all the other man needed before he walked out, leaving the two alone again. Syaoran brushed his nose against Sakura's chin. "Where were we…?"

"Why did you kidnap me?" Her voice quivered and she tried moving her head away.

"Isn't it obvious?" He kissed just under her mouth, eliciting another shiver.

"But…why do you want money from my father? Why me? What did we ever do to you? You think it won't go without a fight do-"

His mouth came over hers, kissing it into a gentle silence. He pulled his lips away and brushed his hand over her hair, petting her affectionately. He noticed the soft, dazed look in her eyes and smiled inwardly. If they got away quick enough, maybe, just maybe he would stand a chance. "It wasn't my idea, love. It was my crew's." He bent his head to take her lips again, but she began speaking again.

"Don't call me love! You hardly even know me! The hell kind of crew do you have! Let me go!" The tears were flowing again and Sakura closed her eyes, trying to subdue the racing thoughts. _My first kiss! Kidnapping me is one thing, but that's inexcusable! I just hope he doesn't…do anything._

He pulled away, immediately feeling for the poor girl. How could he do something like this to one of his childhood friends? She was so sweet and undeserving. He moved himself to sit beside her and pulled her close to him, holding her in his warm embrace. He sighed as she continued to cry into his chest, making him feel like hell. He so wanted to tell her he was sorry, that he'd never meant to hurt her, but he couldn't say that. He didn't even know who she was until he saw her again, thinking it was pure luck Tomoyo was friends with her.

His parents hadn't even known about the plan to kidnap her; they wouldn't ever allow it, he knew. They were more respectful pirates than that, not to mention retired. If eh were younger, he knew he'd be in for a scolding, but because he was older, the most they could do was lecture or disown him. They'd always been prideful—kidnapping wasn't in their vocabulary. Just fight and plunder, kill if need be. His father was good at that. Syaoran was almost sad that he had quit. He could have become more wealthy, but instead decided upon being a blacksmith. He also knew his father couldn't become an aristocrat again—he'd been shunned by most of the town when the information had leaked about his past. Moving had been the best option, but with nowhere to go he'd resorted to pirating again until he'd decided on a good future for he and his family. Syaoran still remembered the day when he became a crew member on a pirate ship.

_"Syaoran, where've you been?"_

_He was grinning as wide as a cheshire cat. "I've joined a crew. I want to be a captain like you one day."_

_His father had smiled, obviously pleased with the news. "I'm proud of you! Just follow your heart."_

Those words had meant so much to him.

He felt hands on his face and looked down at the girl in his arms. She was looking at him pitifully, sorrowfully. Could she sense his apprehensiveness? He felt her hand snake around to the back of his neck and he scrunched his brows, giving her a look of confusion. Her face was coming closer to his, her eyes closing. He felt her lips close against his; he slipped his tongue against her lips and felt her immediately pull away. _Too good to be true. I knew it._ He lifted her up and sat her in his lap, wrapped his arms protectively around her and the two of them fell asleep.

…………

"Captain, we've got everything loaded on the ship. We're ready to leave port whenever you are."

Syaoran looked to Sakura then back at his first mate. "I'd say we're ready. You know where to take us. I'll be back up when you need me." He tipped his hat and led Sakura down to his room. Instead of his more noble clothing he wore now clothing that made him look more like the pirate he was. He wore a khaki colored pantaloons, black boots and a loose, white frock, his green jacket slung over his shoulder.

Sakura had changed also into one of her gowns, blushing when she heard his men and packed her clothing. She was now in a simple baby blue dress with ruffling lining the neck line and white lace down the torso, lining the bottom of her sleeves and the skirt. When Syaoran had seen her in it he told her rather curtly that she looked "pleasant." None the less she had secretly appreciated the compliment from her captor. She knew it was wrong, but something about him really attracted her. Sakura decided she definitely would _not_ fall for him, no matter how hard he seemed to try.

"Sakura." His hard eyes were burning on her. He tossed his jacket casually onto some furniture, never breaking eye contact. She felt herself squeak out a meek "yes" to which he quickly responded. "Your father is going to give us ransom money, but little does he know, his baby Sakura is already being taken away. They'll never find you…" She wanted to cry again, but standing in the face of danger kept her from letting them fall. "And maybe the ransom money won't be paid, and he'll spend a lot of time trying to find you. He'll become desperate."

"And what then?" Her voice had been a whisper. She had hoped to sound stronger than that.

"You'll see. Till then, you're with me. While you're on my boat, you obey my rules."

She felt herself nod meekly and he immediately walked past her. "You'll sleep here with me at night. I know you'll ask why," he whispered the last sentence breathily, "I gotta keep you away from the damn crew."

She kept her head low and turned toward him, her steps light as she walked to an ornate chair. _He is more talkative than I would have thought. He isn't at all as nice as I thought either but…somehow…_ She sat down, her dress puffing up a little in front. She laid her hands in her lap and couldn't keep from looking at their intricacies.

He was looking out the window, a whimsical look to his features. His gaze was heavy, contemplative and unnerving. A flock of sea birds flew past, his eyes never wavering. His breathing evened, slow and heavy. He'd already done it. He couldn't turn back now. It was too late.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! I know typing all this was… "fun." Sure wish I got some reviews on chapter 3… But I'm not going to press for them. It just makes me happy when I get some, you know? 


End file.
